Everything Else
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Tony starts to feel a little down by an argument with Bruce. A talk with Steve puts things into perspective. Its Fluffy, its gooey! Its STONY!


Spoot: Well, blocks be damned.

Tony: Vodka is good for that.

Everything Else

"Update." Tony announced as he entered a large meeting room. Everyone looked his way and he put his hands up. "I got fired twice today by three different people. Now tell me, how the hell did that happen?" He finished this by slamming his hands down on the table. Natasha just chuckled and went for a glass of water. Bruce held up a finger, readying himself to speak. He thought it unwise so he just shook his head. It was here that Steve took it upon himself to chime in.

"Fury…Hill…and, oh…what was his name now?" He mumbled as he went into thought. It caught up with him and he snapped his fingers and shot Tony a look. "Johnson!" He chirped. Tony cocked his head to the side, "Johnson? Who's Johnson? My Johnson?" The entire room's occupants, including what seemed like Jarvis, let out a groan. "I don't think I like the sound of that." Tony finished. He slumped down into a chair adjacent to Natasha, and flashed her a smile. She flashed him a snarl and the argument began. One they picked up from last night. Something about dirty pictures.

"Who's supposed to be ringing our bell's this time?" Steve asked, promptly ignoring the argument. Wanda slunked back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Who do you think…" Her brow rose as she smirked. Steve sat there a moment, thinking hard on what that look meant. He was sure he didn't like it. And he was equally sure it wasn't a good thing. Wanda chose to help him. Sitting up, she wove her fingers together and sucked in a breath, ready to tell him the good news.

It was too late. Tony spoiled the surprise by blurting it out. "Rhody? What are you doing here!" He barked as he stood, greeting the new member of the room. Colonel James Rhodes agreed to the greet with a hand shake and a pat on the other man's shoulder. Steve slowly moved his eyes back to the witch adjacent from him and she nodded slowly. "Yyyuuppp." She whispered in a playful tone. "Oh no…." Steve whispered.

This wasn't good. For one thing he owed the man money. Five dollars to the dime. And another. Rhodes was not exactly easy on them. He had his good days, catch him then. But by the look on his face, today was a bad day. "Nick, Hill…anyone but…" Steve muttered. He jumped just as a hand clapped down on his shoulder. "You got my money man?" Came the stern tone of James Rhodes. Steve gave off a cringe and slowly shook his head. The cringe grew as the grip hardened on his shoulder.

"What exactly are we in trouble for this time?" Wanda asked with great impatience soaking up her voice. As Tony put it, she was one brave midget. Rhoads looked to her and removed his hand. "Actually, I'm not here to rip any new holes in asses. I'm here to congratulate one of you." He looked around the room at all the confused faces. The only one not lacking in understanding was Bruce. "Doctor Banner?" Rhoads began, holding out his hands. "Congratulations." Everyone clapped as they glanced to each other in confusion. Bruce stood, holding up his hands a bit. "Thank you, thank you!" He sang out, not sure as to what he was being congratulated for either. But, he took what he could get. "Congratulations on being the only son of a bitch dumb enough to create a nuclear WARHEAD!" Well this made everyone go quiet. Bruce sunk in on himself. "You…said you weren't gunna tear any new holes…" He said in such a tiny, scolded child way. "Ooohhh, I'm not…."

Rhoads stepped out of the way just as someone else entered the room. Everyone gave Bruce the sympathetic glance when they saw that the poor guy was about to get put through the ringer by Director Fury. Rhoads never bothered him. Hill treated him like a child. Nick Motherfucking Fury was the only one who could strike fear into Bruce. And everyone knew it. "Oohh…." Banner whined out, sinking into his chair…and sweater. "Oh?" Nick began, "Oh…Ooohhh? That's all you have to say…Oh?"

"Are we free to go?" Tony chimed in, "Because I am starving. I have a hankering for something only hands can fill." Steve shot him a disheartened look and sighed. "Tony, that kills people." Stark looked to his partner with a smirk. "Oh. Well I did not know that." He joked. He pulled Steve to his feet and turned to go, but was stopped…by Nick. "Not so fast Stark…who was the one overseeing the lab?"

"Oh…yeah Natasha. Her, right there, say Hi Nat, don't be shy…" Tony's annoying quip was cut short as he was yanked into a chair. He let out a little grunt that had Steve coming to his defense. "Easy Nick, he did just get out of the hospital."

"Yeah!" Tony barked as he crossed his arms. Fury wasn't swayed. The need for compassion was overshadowed by the current issue. "I'm well aware of this Captain Rodgers, thank you. If I were you…I would turn around and walk outta here…and I would take your band of merry men with you…"

"You're not me." Steve snapped, crossing his arms. "And I'm not you. I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Nick's eye twitched a bit. Something that happened when he was holding back his anger. "And what…would it take to make you good and ready…" He said through almost clenched teeth. "Strawberries and jazz." Tony interrupted. Steve kinda rolled his head as he rolled his eyes to match. "He's not wrong…but in this case, that's not it. You'll be sure to exercise caution with him. I want him back in one piece. Its Friday night." Fury looked confused so Steve elaborated. "Its date night. I mean it Nick. One piece." With that he turned and headed for the door, calling his team to follow.

Nick berated both men for a good hour before he realized nothing he was saying was reaching Tony. Indeed the Iron Idiot had become distracted by one of his gadgets, tapping away, looking like a teenager playing on his phone. Bruce nudged his partner in crime then instructed him to pay attention. "Yes dear?" Stark joked as he looked up. "Oh, m'sorry." He held up his gadget that housed his O.S. Jarvis. "Yeah, was just solving our little warhead problem. So I guess the lecture can come to a close now, dad." Fury was no more amused than Tony was humble. Bruce put his head in his hands and let out a little moan. "So you think you solved the issue…" Nick said in a sly tone. It missed the mark with Tony. "Uuuhh…yeah. Like I just said. So…can we go now Teach? Or will there be another hour of detention…"

"Just like that…poof, problem solved." Nick sneered. "Everything's hunky dory now huh…"

"You know I don't like that word."

"You just pressed a few buttons on your little toy there and solved everything…"

"Guess it's safe to say the hearing goes first once you hit 90. YES! That's what I keep telling you old timer!"

"Then explain to me why exactly one of the people on our watch list has…your accident."

"Mmh…yeah, accident…such a strong word. I mean sure we didn't plan it but…"

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!?"

"No. Galica, that's a game. This…is business." Tony finished the argument leaving Fury in a state of stupor. "Business…?" The man muttered as he stood upright. He looked to Bruce but it went unnoticed because poor Banner still had his face tucked behind his hands. He turned his attention back to Tony and leaned in, getting in his face. "What…did you…do?" The question went unanswered. Tony just stood, making sure to avoid any physical contact with Nick. "That's for me to know…and you to find out."

"Tony please!" Bruce yelped out, choosing now to enter the conversation. He looked up at his coworker with desperation in his eyes. "Just…for the love of all that is holy…shut…UP!" Tony's whole body jerked a bit as he got this look on his face, like he was going to die of fright. Nick looked to Bruce and slowly put a hand to his hip, ready to undo the hilt of his gun. "Every other thing out of your mouth is just…its shit Tony. Its just shit." Bruce had calmed down at this point, but the look in his eye told the other two men to stay alert.

"For once in your life…just do the right thing. Tell Nick what you did. Tell him about how you sold the product to the Mongolian guy. Tell him you made sure it was unstable beforehand." He turned to Nick. "Tony realized what we did before I could. So instead of telling you, or Capitol, he just tweaked it then sold it. Any second now it'll go off if it hasn't already." Nick seemed pleased with Banner's confession. He left them off with a warning then hurried from the room.

"I cant believe….you sold me out." Tony muttered. Bruce had his back to the other man, and refused to face him. He also refused to speak. "Well, that's the last time I share with you." It was silent even still so Tony continued. Something he did to fill the empty space. "I thought we were cool Banner. I through we had this mutual understanding. I thought…we were buddies. Science Buddies. Guess I was wrong." It was silent even more so. Tony leaned in, trying to see his friend's face. "Any of this getting to you, stirring any emotion or…"

Bruce finally lost it. He jerked around and glared at the other man with much rage. "Please don't tell me Steve falls for this! Don't tell me he gives in the second you start in like that! Is that how you suckered him into even being with you? HMM?! Bet that's how! Did you honestly think that would work on me!? Do you have any idea how degrading it is being scolded by Fury!? How pathetic I feel half the time because of you!" There was a shove. Bruce was shocked he even did it. Tony plopped down into the chair behind him. He thanked it for breaking the fall.

"Give yourself some credit Banner, you're stronger than you look." Tony joked. Arguably a bad time for that. He flinched, awaiting the inevitable rage monster to attack him…but nothing happened. He opened one eye, then the other and noticed…Bruce had left the room. "Oh boy…" He muttered to himself. He stood and adjusted his shirt. "Gunna regret this later I'm sure."

Tony was on his back in bed, one arm over his face to shield his tired eyes from the blue light filling the room. "You know I'm not your personal reading lamp right…" He muttered. Steve's response was quick and full of play. "Shh. Yes you are." Tony lifted his arm a bit and looked to his partner who was sitting up in bed, knees in his chest, eyes wide as he read over his page. He had a smile on his face that was so intense he was biting his bottom lip. Must have been a good chapter.

Tony Just chuckled and plopped his arm at his side. "I kinda need to talk…" He muttered. Steve turned his head toward him but kept his eyes on the page. "Sure thing…just…" He trailed off, eyes darting back and forth faster than before. He finally let out a gasp and shut the book hard on the marker in its place. "Well she's a tramp…" He looked to Tony and chuckled. "Sorry….you wanted to talk?" Tony nodded so Steve set his book down.

Tony rolled on his side, facing inward then pulled the covers up. He sighed as he welcomed the darkness. He could feel the other man getting nestled in and before he knew what was going on he felt the cinnamon scented hot breath on his lips. He broke the kiss after a second and pulled away. "I honestly meant actual conversation Steve…." His partner giggled. "Hah! This is a first. Oookaaayyy….shoot. I'm all ears."

"I may…or may not have….pissed Bruce off." He said with a sigh, to which Steve interjected. "Knowing you, it was the first one."

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. So…how mad is he?"

"He pushed me…"

"He pushed you?! Want me to call his mom?!"

"I'm a terrible influence on you. Seriously, stop hanging out with me." Steve giggled and grabbed Tony up in a snuggle. "No." Was all he said to that. "So he pushed you…and then what?" Tony snuggled in then spoke, "Then? Then he just walked away…"

"Walked away?!" This had Steve puzzled. "He didn't go green or anything?" Tony shook his head. "Wow, yeah. What did you do?" Tony let out a sigh, not really wanting to answer. "Oh come on! You did something. And you said you wanted to talk!"

"More like, I wanted someone on my side."

"I don't work like that." Steve warned, knowing Tony knew that. There was a sigh from his partner but Steve ignored it. He was waiting for the confession. He knew how his partner functioned. Stay quiet long enough and soon Stark would start yapping to fill that void. This time it didn't take too long. Right before Steve hit full sleep the chatter began.

"I think he's sick of me." Tony muttered. "You should have seen the look on his face. The sound of his voice alone had me anxious. And what he said about you…" This had Steve interested. He was fully awake and even sitting up. "What did he say about me…"

"Its nothing…"

"No! What did he say about me?!"

"It was more like what he said about me…about you. Said I tricked you into being with me."

"What?! That's ludicrous."

"I agree…" Something in that tone had Steve worried. Tony never sounded like that. He never sounded…defeated. "Tony what's going on…" It was quiet. "Are you awake?"

"…Yeah." Tony said, in that tone again. Steve pulled the covers down a bit, using the chest piece to light up the room so he could look on his partner fully. "What is it? Don't tell me you believe him!" Tony's face was scrunching up so he could shut his eyes tight to keep out the harsh light. "Mm'no…I guess not…..I dunno….maybe. Pick one."

"Tony….Tony…." Steve just giggled instead of finishing his statement. He hoped Tony would pick up on it. He didn't. "What…" He growled as he opened his eyes. He narrowed them at his partner to show he was coming to the end of the rope. "Tony! You didn't trick me! You couldn't!" He thought back then laughed hard. "I tricked you!"

"What!"

"Remember?"

"Impossible."

"I did!"

"You couldn't."

"Eight years ago…almost to the day because it was cold outside I remember that. I had to wear my blue jacket the one you like-"

"Get to the point Rodgers…" Tony warned. Last names now. He was upset. "Right…well, you remember I bought a bottle of whiskey. I drank it down then pretended to be drunk, you remember?"

"Right, then you got me wasted and took advantage of me."

"Well I didn't go that far but yeah."

"Oh yeah, I made that last part up. Wishful thinking….what were we talking about?" He was sitting up now too, causing the Arc to flash in Steve's face. His partner shut his eyes instinctively to block out the glow. "You were on some kick about what Bruce said." He reached out and blocked the reactor with a hand then opened his eyes. Tony looked distracted, and it took Steve by surprise. "I mean it Tony…you didn't."

"But I do that."

"No you don't." Steve insisted. He was tired and ready for this to be done. He knew how to finish the mental fight Tony seemed to always be engaged in. He pulled the other man into his arms and held him tight enough to keep him secure. Something was off though. Tony was stiff, ridged almost. He didn't melt into the embrace like he always did. This was new. "I'm doing it now aren't I…" The grip tightened around him and Steve let out a little hum, telling him otherwise.

"You listen to me." He began. He paused so he could situate Tony better so they could embrace. "I'm stubborn. I know that. So you see, you couldn't trick me into anything. I'm the one doing that when you think about it. I'm always coming up with something and pulling stunts. Bruce said what he said because he was mad for whatever reason. Sometimes people say things in the heat of the moment, like…I Hate You, or I Love You or…"

"Marry me."

"Exactly. So you see-what…."

"Thought I would throw that out there. Feel free to say no. Just fair warning I don't take that as an answer."

"Tony…" Steve chuckled and shook his head, "Right…just throwing it out there. Of course you are. Nothing new here is it…." Tony pulled away and looked Steve dead into his eyes. "I've never been more serious. Look I know this is a subject change but you know my mind works fast. I already came up with a solution and I'm on to something else. So. What's it gunna be? Yes…or no?" Steve blinked a few times, trying to understand what was going on. It was true about the quick thinking. He was used to random subject changes by now, but this one was pretty crazy.

"We've been together just a few years shy of ten. It's about time we make it official. Hear me out. I love you, you know that by now. I know you love me, and you can't get enough of my body." Steve jerked his head back and jerked around to look at Tony. "Yeeaahh, I know. Shut up." Tony muttered, holding up his hands. "You want serious, here it is." Steve watched as Tony's face contorted into something he had never seen. There was a down to earth…honest feel to him now. "Marry me…" He said in a stern, almost demonic, yet tender voice. His eyes were dark and narrow and he was leaning forward, almost putting his head in his partner's face.

Steve knew his jaw was to his knees but he couldn't seem to clamp it shut. He tried to speak but again, couldn't close his mouth long enough. Tony was glaring into his eyes so intently it was causing even more of a struggle with the other man. "If I have to ask again I'm going to do something drastic and stupid. Steve…speak."

"I..eh'buh…ye'nh…"

"Good boy." Tony joked. Steve shook his head hard then slapped himself in the face, causing Tony to giggle. "Ok…wait hang on… you're serious!" He choked out. Stark began to gather himself, getting out of bed. "Ok, drastic and stupid it is." He muttered. Steve grabbed his arm, a little too roughly, and yanked him harder than he should have, and Tony came crashing down onto the bed with a grunt. Steve didn't even think to apologize. The only thing on his mind was the proposal. He hoisted Tony up roughly and held him up as if he were holding up a sheet of paper to his face.

"Steve…what are you doing?" Tony muttered, raising a brow. He was face to face with his partner. He shrugged and kissed the other man when he didn't answer. When the kiss broke, everything else broke with it, and Steve spoke. "Yes." He snapped, almost too elatedly. "Yes what?" Tony barked, then remembered. He had forgotten by now and was on to thinking about something else. "Yes as in?! YES?" Steve nodded in response. "So yes." Steve nodded. "YES?!" Tony wailed as he broke free of his partners grasp and flung himself into him.

Steve wrapped the other man up into an embrace, catching him at the same time. He rested his chin on Tony's head and nodded slightly. He hadn't even thought about the aftermath of this proposition. He was sure Tony was already on top of everything and then some. "I have just one question Tony…" Both men were so flustered they couldn't sleep so a conversation was better than trying. Tony agreed to answer as long as Steve agreed to ask honestly. He had a habit of beating around the proverbial bush. "I'll be honest if you will." Steve added. Tony chuckled and nodded. "I mean it Stark, real honest. I wanna know." Steve warned. "Don't test my twelve steps Dorito…ask."

"Alright fine. Here's my question…" He paused, not sure how to find the words. Tony looked up at him and crooked his brow upward. "You gunna actually ask or do I gotta do something drastic and stupid…"

"What took you so long…?" Steve hissed out, giving Tony this devilish look. His partner was at a loss for words. This was another first and it made Steve…oh so giddy. "Huh…guess you don't have anything to say? Do you even know? I bet you don't. I bet you never even thought about it. All this time, almost a decade…a decade Tony…and you never bothered to ask me."

"Well….well why didn't you ask me!" The tables had turned now. The look on Steve's face had Tony…oh so giddy. "Yay!" Tony chirped out, adding a stupid grin. "A decade Steve. And you didn't ask me! Now who's in the dog house?! Oh that's right! Hey look! Its you!"

"It's not like I never thought about it! I mean, I have! I wanted to ask, but…"

"Buuuutttt?"

"Would you have said yes…"

"Fair enough. Probably not."

"TONY!"

"HEY! It's not like I wouldn't eventually! I asked because I was finally ready! If you would have asked any other time I would avoid the subject, I know!" Even through the haze of argument, it made sense to Steve, so he dropped everything he was harboring against his partner. "Ok ok, I understand. I can see that. Still…no. No 'still.' I understand." He pulled Tony into him and took note of the melting process that took place. Finally things were back on track.

"And…if you must know. I was waiting. That's what took so long." Steve sucked in a sleepy breath and let it out hard. "Waiting? Waiting on what?" He asked slowly, now slipping into the void of sleep. "You." Tony muttered in a tone almost inaudible. Steve…had good hearing. "Me?" He sighed out. He could feel Tony's head move in a nod against his chest. "So it took almost ten years?" There was another nod. "I'm confused." Steve growled out as he situated himself to lie on his back. He allowed Tony to rest against his chest and roll on his stomach.

He didn't respond. Just slept soundly, nestled in Steve's arm. The other watched his partner sleep, like he always did on nights where he found his mind a drift. He studied Tony's face. Every stray mustache hair, every line. He wanted to make sure he knew this man better than he knew himself. It was about time, too. They were going to seal the deal. It was just a matter of when and where. He thought about how serious Tony had been then thought about his confession. 'You.' That's what he said. He was waiting on Steve and this had him perplexed.

He was always there. Had been around all this time, so why now? Why did he choose now to propose? And in such a way? Just blurting it out like that? Waiting on him for what? To agree? To actually say yes? He was positive he would have at any time. He loved Tony so much, hell he would have accepted the offer on the first date. Or…would he? He thought back on this as he watched Tony rub at his nostril. Would he have said yes? He wasn't the same as he had been almost ten years back.

He recalled a time where even the thought of showing another man affection was unheard of. Hugging another man? That must have meant you were a dandy! And dandies were…shunned. He recalled shivering at the thought of being pointed out in a crowed and accused of such a practice. Things were finally starting to add up and the conclusion was on the tip of his tongue.

"I get it now." He whispered, causing Tony to mutter in his sleep. "You were waiting for me to open the flood gates." His voice alone was causing the other man to stir a bit. The last thing he wanted was to wake Tony, but it happened. "M'hyah….flood gates….sure thing." He muttered in a daze. Lucky for Steve Tony was still in that sleep fog, so if he stayed quiet long enough he would drift back. Steve watched as the other man's eyes fluttered shut again. He felt the breathing slow back into a deep relaxed rhythm. So all this time it was just a waiting game. Tony was setting up pieces and waiting for Steve to trip the lines. Now the traps were sprung. Its just a matter of everything else.

ZEH AEND!

Steve: Is that German…

Tony: Down boy.


End file.
